Day and Night
by LobaKarina15
Summary: When Yami comes back from the Afterlife, he and Yugi been going out. Young Yugi notice that his boyfriend act very different at night. One night, he get what he wanted for when Yami left. Happy 17th Birthday Yugi Muto


By day and night

Yugi: well this is an interesting story.

Me: Yup. One of my friends requested this and here it is. *smile*

Yami: Karina aka Lobakarina15 does not own anything but the story. Yugi and I belong to Kauzi Takashi.

Enjoy.

Its been a few day when the former pharaoh came back from the Afterlife. He missed his friends more and didn't want to leave Yugi alone. Darnkess need light. While the teacher decussed about Anicent Egpty, Yami look at the window thinking about his father and friends back in the Afterlife. "Yami, can you please tell the class about the famous Pharoah that we are all studing?" He look and with a small smile, stainding up from his chair spoke, "The Nameless pharaoh was just everyone, he cared about his friends more than himself. He had a mother who sadly died when he just three," Sadness was in his tone but keep going, "His father loved him and the young prince wanted to be like his father. So when he become pharaoh, he porceted his people and save the world as he sealed his soul in the puzzle, along with the shadow magic." He sat down as everyone clapped. Turning over he saw another young boy who looked like him only eyes were huged as if their was no darkness just pure. Too short which made him look adorable and his savoir who relaed him from the darkness. "Yugi."

Young Yugi look at his friend and lover with a smile. When Yami camed back, the pharaoh confessed his feelings to Yugi and both agree to be not only to be partners, but also lovers. Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Duke were okay with them beening together all but one. Tea, who has been with Yugi in Kindergarden through out high school who had feelings for Yugi till Yami showed up. Sience then, she been setting her eyes on the Pharoah even when he left. Yami smiled back and turn his attention to the teacher who is explain the tomb of both his father and his own, along the history and rutal. 'Abiou. Did you enjoy my speech?' Yugi silmed, 'I did. You were amazing, no wonder you were a great leader. Say Kabia wants to duel us both when his class end.'

'Oh? When did this happen?'

'The day you came back. He wanted to duel both of us but knowing him, he may go after one of us or make us duel against each other.' The bell soon rung as everyone got out from their seats, Joey look over the window and shouts "Rich boy Seto Kaiba is here?!" Everyone then ran out of the door in a flash to see him, leaving Yugi and the rest alone in class. "Why is Kaiba here? Does he have a buniess or something?!" Roar Joey. "I don't know but he is here in the school so something must be up," said Tristan. "Well let's go check it out," smirked Duke who leaves, being followed with Joey, Tristan and Tea. Yugi looked up to see Yami with a small smile as he kissed him on the lips, "Your so beautiful Yugi, I can't wait to have you tonight." "Wait! This night?! But my mother will come and I still haven't told her about you. And she dosen't listen to my Grandpa. He aready know about us." He said with a blush. "You been planning this for a long time right?" The pharaoh gave him a wicked chuckle, sending shiver down Yugi's spine. "You are right my dear light, but let's go see what Kaiba wants then on the way home we can talk about tonight." They both hold hands as they walked out.

"Well it's been three day when I last saw you Pharoah Atem. I hope you and your girlfriend will care to duel me right now and if you both had plans you both have to wait till I'm done with you. That's right, I'll duel you last but right now I'm going to duel Yugi since he the King Of Games now." Kaiba smrik as saw both looked at eacher, noded in unison. "Good luck love." "Thank you." They both kissed as fan-girl screamed and some cried. The boys all gaged till Yami turn to them with a wicked smile as they all shake in fear then cheer for Yugi. "Go Yuge! We are right behide ya buddy." Shouts Joey. "Take him down!" Yelled Tristan. "Show him who boss!" Shouts Duke. "I say this going to be smashing." Chuckle Ryou. Tea didn't say anything but keep staring at Yami. 'Why did you chose him and not me? I love you Atem.' She then turns and walk out of the school gates, crying. 'Well look like I'm going to pay them a visit tonight.' With a sinister smile.

The duel went on till Kaiba pull out all theer Blue Eyes as Yugi no longer has any monster in his field and smiled at Kaiba. "You won Kaiba, but not for long when you face my boyfriend." He then smiled and chuckle, "We'll see about that Yugi. Now attack with the remaining lifepoints!" The blast almost broke down the windows along sending some students flying. Yugi turn to everyone with a small smile, eyes filled with not saddeness or weak but happiness. Yami move aside as he enter the duel, as he walk by Yugi he wispred softly in his ears, "You did great." The young boy was about to be in tears but refuse to show any sadness. "Good get him Yami!" "Show Kaiba that you're the King Of Games!" Yugi looked around for he notice that Tea was gone but turn his attention to the duel.

Kaiba began to shake as Yami pulled out his card to turn the Dark Magain into the Magican Of Black Choas. 'No. I was going to win, not him!' "Kaiba, you may belive in magic but sadly you still don't belive in the Heart Of The Cards. Now, Magican Of Black Choas! Attack and finshes the duel!" Kaiba close his eyes for he did not want to see his Blue eyes destroy and admept defeet. Everyone cheer and talked as they walk home about the two duel in one day. The CEO walked over to Yugi, shaking his hand, "You have have lost but you put up a great duel today." "Thank you." Yugi spoke with a smile as he walked over to Yami. "Its still day, do you have something to say to him?" Yami turn to Kaiba as they both walk to him. "Kaiba. You really are my rival and a great friend to me. I hope we will duel again but this time not for the title, but having fun." "Hmmm, alright Phraoah I'll have something in mind till then, bye." The limo appear as he step inside staring at the gang and then speed up into the heart of the city. "Say where did Joey go?" And Ryou?" Asked Yami. Yugi giggle. "What's so funny Aibou?" "Well Joey and Kabia are together, same with Ryou and Bakura." Both boys laugh and hugged eacher other till Tristan clear his throat. "Well look like Duke and I are leaving but I'm going to see Seritry in the Train sation, see ya!" He took off as Duke shouts, "Hey! I going to see her before you do! I was not ready….TRISTAN!"

The sky was still blue, brids sang as the two lover walk into the ally way. "Say Yami?" "What is it Yugi?" The boy stops and blushes as he looks away. Yami touch his cheeks, as they both lock into eacher others eyes. "I was thinking that we should you known." He looked away, blushing. The pharaoh bink then chuckle, hugging his girlfriend around. "Ah you were thinking what I said before when I first came back right?"

"_Yugi? Are you in their? Your friends are here. Please, we are worried about you." Said who is speaking trough the close door as he leaves. Yugi layed in bed, crying and refused to leave his room. He been this way when Atem…..Yami left with the 24 hours. He hasn't slept or dare play Duel Monsters. He look up to his nightstand, there was the golden box that once contain the puzzle. Picking it up, closing his eyes he stare at the widow on the celing, crying. "Please dear lord, bring my other half back. Without him I'm alone." He slowly hug the box as it lay next to the young boy as he fall asleep. In his dream he was sometimes alone but other times with his friends, but tonight the dream changed. Yugi look around for he was no longer in his bedroom but soul room as toys were scatter, white room filled with picture of his love ones. He quicky push himself off the bed, opening the door and gasph as he saw a medtal black door with the eye of Hours. 'Yami? Are you in there?' Their was slinent through the mind link. Yugi slowly grabed the hadnel, pushing the door open and saw the room was dark, as he step inside the room light up to millons of doors, endless hallways and staris. "Hello? Yami? Where are you?" "I'm right here Yugi." Said a voice behind him. He felt a pair of hands around his waist and turn his head over to see his old friend. Tears fell from his eyes. "This can't be. I must be dreaming! You were send back to the Reaml Of The Dead!" The former Pharoah smiled as he lean over, kissing the young boy. "This is not a dream Little One. I'm here and I love you." Yugi kissed him back, blushing as Yami wiped away his tears. "How did this happen?" They both sat down now in one of the stairs as the whole room turn warm from Yami feeling toward Yugi, love. "I talk to my father and everyone. They know what has happen for the last four years. When I told them about you, my father asked me if I wanted to stay or go back to the land of the living. I chose to return. Sadly I gave up my name and was able to carried the Puzzel once more. The puzzle heard your wish and here I am." The two embrace each other, kissing and hugging till Yami sneek his hand under Yugi's pj shirt, touching his nipples. The young boy moan and giggle. "That feel really good Other Me. For how long you been in love with me?" The Pharaoh grin and spoke, "When you first solved the puzzle. You are my savoiur and angle. I thank you for freeling me. It was very loney here, I wonder through these hallways, know which doors were filled with traps, safe and cold. I wanted to remember my memories when we fought Pegasus. I really wanted you to see me off alone." They lay in each other arms, taking about their lives and for the first time Yami slept in Yugi soul room. " Next time, your going to sleep in my soul room." Yugi smiled and kiss his boyfriend. "I will really love that." _

Yami smiled as he carried his lover all the way till they stop to see a sigh from . "Dear Yugi and Yami, I'm going away for five week. I really want to learn more about Yami past along with his father. I'll do my best to find his mother tomb. Please take care of the shop while I'm gone. Love, Grandpa. P.S. Don't do anything foolish when your mother comes." They both chuckle at the last part as Yugi open the door with the key, both going inside as they lock the door, heading upstair into Yugi room as the puzzle glow.

"Open your eyes Aibou." Yugi did what he was told as they were in the middle of Yami soul room. He flowed the Pharoah to a fimllar hallyway and door. "This is my own room. It was made for me when I was trap here." He open the door as fire flicker from the wall, Egptyain pillars stood and in the far end of the room was a huge king-size bed filled with white sheets. "Wow! Your room is like Ancient Egpty roaly bedroom!" Yugi jump on the bed, staring to the darkness for he can see Yami eyes. "Other me….. I really want you….please take me tonight….." The Pharoah steep out of the darkness, smiling naughty. "Alright Yugi, you will be mine and mine alone."

(Lemon start)

He pinned the younger boy as he kissed his lips, licking for begging to enter. Yugi slowly open his mouth, moaning. 'You taste soooo good Yugi.' Then he unhook the collar, along with buttons, tracing his chest and already hard nipples. "You're the most beautiful and pure person I ever met. I can't wait to taste you and feel you." This made Yugi shiver in excilledment as he watched his lover licking one of the nipple till it got hard and did the same thing. "Sometime I picture you as a girl. With a sexy body, huge boobs and nice butt." This made Yugi moan louder and pant as Yami took off his pant and boxer as his member appear before the Pharoah. "I see you really happy to see." He grin as he bend down and stuck one figer in there. "W-What are y-you doing?" Yami close his lip with his figner. "Shhhh I just want to feel you and see if your ready my dear." Yugi close his eyes and smiled as he feel Yami figner inside him and then eyes shot open when something hard and long appear. He grabbed hold of the pillow, moanig and graoing. "Ah! Yami your so huge ughhhh I'm going to come!" Yami growled and speed up his paste feeling his partner body. "Don't come yet. I want to feel everything." This made Yugi cried out and panting. "Who would have know that the King Of Games became a sex god at night." This made Yami laugh and chuckle. "It's our dirty sercert Yugi. If you tell anyone I'll have you punished." Then he took off his outfit along with his pants. Yugi frown for his lover not wearning a boxer under his pants. "Yugi, we Egptyain didn't wear boxer or bras. And most of us were naked." Then the young boy cried once more, grabing his other half back. "Y-Yami, I'm going to come." "Ah, me too." They both move all around, faster and faster till Yugi scream as he come then Yami too came. Yami toung flicker as he lick and suck on Yugi cock. "Mmmm you taste good Yugi. Really good." Yugi can feel some of his come through Yami's mouth as they both battle for who is alpha but Yugi lost. The Phraoah felt glad that he had sex with the one he love, Yugi too felt the same way. Yami snap his figner for a crimson sheet cover their naked bodies.

**Lemon End **

"Good night Yugi." "Night Yami." Both kissed each other till they lay in bed in the real world, hearning the door bell ring to see Yugi mother. She had brown hair, eyes and wearning light color uniform. "Hello Yugi, how was school?" "Great mom! I want you to meet my boyfriend Yami." Yami and her smiled as they shook hands. "Hello . I really love your son and I thank him for freeing me from the puzzle." She giggle for is still not buying it. "You're the Nameless Pharoah I been hearing about? Prove to me that you are a Egptayin king." Yami chuckled for he love these kind of things. Mean while, Yugi goes upstairs to get his cards and came back for his mother was looking at Yami cause. "This is my real name back 3,000 year ago. My real name is Atem." She blink and smiled. "Alright, but that still doesn't prove to me that you are a king." Yugi pulled out Dark Magican and Dark Maginan Girl as they both bowed to Yami. "Good eveing Pharoah, is their something you need?" Asked Dark Magican. "Bring me my cape, tunic and jewelry." He turns to Dark Magican girl. "Expain Yugi mother our past." The two nodded as they did what they are told. Yugi mother sat down, drinking green tea. "So ummm Dark Magican girl, what was Atem like?" She smiled and look at Yami who was hugging Yugi, kissing him. "Atem was the heir to Pharoah Akemume. He was keep in the plaece, kind to us servents and would sneek out sometimes. He even saved my master life when we were kids from sucking the posion from a snake. If my master didn't push the young prince, Atem would have died. Everyone keep saying that our prince will be the great pharaoh. In scricures, a great pharaoh would save man kind from darkness and use his name to seal his soul into the puzzle along with the evil. Sadly, Atem only ruled until he was 15 year old." This made Yugi mother turn to his son. "Your turning 16 this year and Atem is 3,000 year old?" Both noded as Dark Magain appear with Yami old uniform. He walked upstairs as he changed. Yugi look at his mother with a warm smile. "I love him Mom. Just like you love my father. I really missed him." This brought tears for his mother eyes. "Oh Yugi, I miss him too but he always with us." They both hugged till Yami clear his throat. Mrs. Muto gasps and face turn little pink when she saw Yugi boyfriend transform into a real life Pharaoh. "He really look amazing Yugi. You really are a Pharaoh." She got up and hugged him softy. " Thank you for taking care of my only son. I can't wait to see your wedding and hope I have grandkids." "Mom." Yugi whine as Yami laugh. "Well Yugi and I better go to sleep. "Alright and it was a pleaser meeting you Phraoah Atem and my husbane will be really excied to meet you. He left in one of trip to Egpty but sadly I've not heard from him. He too wanted to find your tomb but he in a better place." ( Note: In both manga and anime we don't much of Yugi dad, I think he was like . Maybe in the ferture will we find out about him. And Yugi mom thinks her son was crazy "talking to himself"when talking to Yami. And appear sometimes in the anime dub/sub.) She left them alone. Yami watched Yugi touching his cape, nuzzling it. "So soft. You should wear this to school on Monday. But put on a boxer please." "Anything for you my love." Both enter into Yami soul room and made love till Yugi got tired. In the morning Kaiba and Yami had a remacted. By day, Yami was the King Of Games but at night he becomes a romactic.


End file.
